Help me
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is hurt by Dean and Lucius Malfoy and Harry comforts her as they try and heal all wounds. R&R H/G Hr/R   Contains: Alcohol, Rape, Sex, and possibly Drugs.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, This is my version of HBP in Ginny's POV but it's how I would've liked it to be. Abuse, alcohol, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did things would be so different…

XxXx

Ginny looked up from her book to see an owl swoop in through her bedroom window, she quickly realized it was Dean's owl. She sighed in annoyance and closed her book and grabbed the letter from the owl and saw it rest on her bed. "You're waiting for a reply?"

The owl hooted and she nodded as she opened the letter from her boyfriend she smiled at what the letter said.

_Ginny,_

_ How are you? I'm good, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me in Diagon alley today. It would be really nice and we could go on a date, I would really like to see you Gin!_

_ Please respond as soon as you can and Twitters is staying until you send her back with a reply._

_ Love Dean._

She quickly walked down the stairs and looked at her mother with a smile and asked. "Hey mum, could I go to Diagon alley with Dean today?"

"Sure dear, just be safe." Molly replied and Ginny nodded and ran up the stairs and wrote a quick reply telling him to meet her in an hour. Once she sent the letter she walked into the bathroom and started the shower and undressed and stepped in. She washed her body and hair and then stopped the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself. She walked into her room and pulled on a pair of black lace knickers and a matching bra and then looked through her wardrobe and sighed in annoyance and then found a tight-fitting grey strapless summer dress and pulled it on and looked in the mirror with a smile. She then brushed her long blood red hair out and clipped her bangs to the side. She applied a light about of lip gloss and eyeliner and then stood up and grabbed a pair of black flats and pulled them on. She made her way down the stairs and to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire and stepped in and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

When she arrived at the leaky cauldron she stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off of herself and then looked up to see Dean making his way towards her. When he reached her he pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away and gave him a confused look and then smiled as he took her hand, until he squeezed it until she heard a crack. She looked at him with a pain expression and he smiled at her and se tried to pull her hand away as he dragged her out of the leaky cauldron and into Diagon alley into a group of people. She struggled against his grip and then said through gritted teeth, "Let go of me Dean…"

"Now, Now Ginny, no need to be angry." He said with a smirk and pulled her into Knockturn alley and slammed her back against the wall causing her to cry out in pain. As she fell to the ground he slapped her hard on the face, she glared up at him and stood up and kicked him in the groin and then started running but she ran into someone. When she looked up she saw Lucius Malfoy and she paled. He smirked at her and grabbed her hair and pulled her into an exclusive corner and said, "Ginevra Weasley in Knockturn alley, what Arthur would say… tut, tut, maybe I should teach you a lesson, yeah? Crucio!"

As the curse hit her she fell down and started writhing in pain as tears escaped her eyes, when he lifted the curse she glared at him as he knelt down next to her and sneered in her face. She spat blood in his face causing him to smack her with his cane and say, "You're lucky you little wench, goodbye."

With that he left and she stood up shakily and ran out of the alley way and to the Leaky cauldron. When she entered her bowed her head as she hurried to the floo and wiped furiously at her tears. When she arrived at the floo she flooed home and stumbled out and grabbed onto the chair in the living room for support as she looked down at her broken hand. She looked up as she heard three sets of footsteps coming towards the living room. When Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the room Hermione ran towards her best friend as Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ginny what happened?" Hermione asked frantically.

"I-I…" She stuttered out and shook her head rapidly as tears fell down her cheeks. Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug as she started sobbing into her shoulder.

"Gin, what happened?" Ron asked as he walked up to hug his sister.

"Dean, h-he hit me a-and Lucius Malfoy, h-he- cruciatus c-curse.." Ginny sobbed out as Harry and Ron shook from anger.

XxXx

A/N: Okay first chapter. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, chapter 2... Maybe I'll get some reviews?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

X

Ginny stared out her window with a blank look on her face in her long black sweater and jean short shorts. The door opened quietly as Ron walked in and sat beside her, she looked over at him and then back out the window and after taking a deep breath she said. "I'm going to miss this, the calmness. I'll miss being able to have my own life, but when we go back to Hogwarts everything will be ruined."

"Gin, don't say that." Ron said sadly.

"But it's true Ron..." Ginny said quietly while looking down at her bruised legs. 

"C'mon Gin, we all know this isn't like you." Ron said encouragingly.

"I know, Ronald. It's the new me." She said blankly while letting a tear roll down her cheek, when Ron saw this he pulled her into a tight hug as she cried. After she had finished crying she pulled away and walked to her window sill and sat down on it and looked out at the night sky.

"You need to eat, Gin." Ron said sadly to her and she nodded and walked to her full length mirror and looked at her bruised face and frowned and brushed out her hair as Ron walked to the door. When she was finished brushing her hair Ron opened the door and she walked out with him and they made their way down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs and in the kitchen, Ginny looked up to see Harry standing there alone with three plates at the table. He patted the seat beside him as he looked up at Ginny with an encouraging smile. She slowly walked up and sat beside him cautiously and looked down at her plat of mashed potatoes, roast beef and vegetables and managed a weak smile. When she noticed the two boys were both staring at her she started eating slowly, when she was full she looked down as she put her fork down and then Harry turned to her.

"Is that all you can eat?" He asked her softly and she nodded and looked down.

"I-I'm going to bed now..." She said quietly and quickly got up and hurried to her room. When she opened the door she gasped at what she saw, it was Dean. He grabbed her shoulders and shed was about to scream until he put his hand on her mouth to quiet her and he quickly placed silencing and locking charms on the room. She felt her eyes fill with tears of fear as he threw her onto her bed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she got up and he pushed her down and straddled her hips. "Get off of me."

"Now, now, now... I'm doing this because I know you love me, and you need some discipline, love. So you can scream my name, it'll be a bumpy ride." He said as he flicked his wand causing rope to flow out and tie her wrists to the bed posts. She let out a scream as her ankles got tied to the bed post and he ripped her shorts off of her with her knickers. He then undid his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers and pushed himself into her as she screamed. He continued this until he spilled his seed into her and she was on her bed sobbing, he then winked at her and all of her bonds came off and left through the window onto a broom. When she was sure he was gone she curled into the fetal position as she pulled the covers around herself sobbing. The door opened and all she could do was shake from sobs as she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. When she looked up she saw it was Hermione looking at her concernedly.

"What happened, Ginny?" Hermione asked her.

"I was just raped." Ginny said in a flat tone as she let out another sob.

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him." Hermione said angrily as she stood up.

"He's not worth it, Mione." Ginny said quietly as she sat up and stared at her long time friend.

"You're right, Gin. Well get showered and go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Hermione said and Ginny nodded and kept the blanket wrapped around herself as she grabbed clean clothing and a towel and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. When she entered the small room she turned the shower on and dropped the blanket and took her shirt and bra off. She entered the shower and scrubbed at her body furiously trying to clean Dean off of her. When she was finished she stopped the shower then dried herself and stepped out of the shower and pulled on a new pair of knickers and a matching bra and pulled on a pair of plaid pyjama shorts and a white camisole. She then walked into her bedroom and fell on her bed and into a restless sleep.

Ginny woke up the next morning and stood up and felt a pain between her legs and walked down the stairs and saw her family eating breakfast happily. She sat down in the only vacant seat which was beside Harry and grabbed apiece of toast and buttered it. She felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern and then caught her eye and the pointed at the hand-print bruises on her hip and she looked down and the night before came flashing into her mind.

X

A/N: Okay that's all I'm giving you!

Love y'all BYEE! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so someone pointed out that this seems a little rushed, and it will start making sense soon. Just go with it and you'll understand. Sorry for that, guys, oh and by the way; Voldemort is vanquished.

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

X

Ginny looked at Hermione and managed a small sad smile as they were getting dressed, Ginny pulled a baggy black sweater on with black tights and red running shoes. She looked up at Hermione who was wearing a grey tank top with light blue jeans and some nice black flats.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked her quietly as Ginny looked down at her feet and shook her head as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm scared Mione," Ginny said as she looked up at her friend and started sobbing. Hermione walked up to her close friend and pulled her into a tight hug and felt tears come to her own eyes at the sadness of her friend.

"Gin, we'll speak with Dumbledore about this, I promise." Hermione muttered into her friend's hair. Ginny pulled away from her good friend and walked to the mirror and wiped her tears away and grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket. Hermione laced her arm in Ginny's and shrunk their trunks and pocketed them. The two walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting. Ginny looked at Harry and Ron with glazed eyes and they both smiled softly at her. Everyone stood up and got into the ministry car and they drove off to Platform 9 ¾ silently. When they arrived they all went through the barrier and Molly looked at her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You've been awfully quiet, I hope you're alright, if you need anything, you can owl me, dear." She said as she pulled away to look her tearful daughter in the eye.

"Okay, I love you mum." Ginny said and Molly smiled at her.

"I love you too, I love you all." Molly said as the group walked to the train and found an empty compartment. When they got into an empty once they closed the doors and the curtains.

"Ginny, what happened last night? You look really distraught." Ron asked his younger sister.

"I- He, oh Merlin." Ginny stuttered out and covered her face in her hands as she felt tears come to her eyes, she looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes and the older girl nodded.

"Dean came in through the window and raped her last night." Hermione said grimly.

"That's it! I'm done; I'm going to kick his fucking ass." Ron said crossly

"I'll be helping!" Harry said with anger in his green eyes as the boys stood up.

"Ron! No! You can't! We're going to talk to Dumbledore!" Ginny yelled.

"Too late, Gin!" Ron yelled as him and Harry sped out of the compartment soon followed by Ginny and Hermione. When the girls found the boys they say Harry holding Dean as Ron kicked and punched him.

"Ron! He isn't worth it!" Ginny yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing, "Stop it god fucking damn it! I'm done, if he needs his ass kicked, it'll be by me!"

"Ginny, you don't know what you're talking about, you're injured and hurt," Ron said to Ginny making her eyes flash with anger.

"I do know what the fuck I'm talking about RONALD, I've been through it and he IS NOT worth it." She yelled at him and stalked back to the compartment followed by Hermione. When they were in the compartment Ginny plopped down beside the window and stared out as Hermione sat across from her, soon the boys came in and Harry sat beside Ginny and Ron beside Hermione and the train ride there was silent. The feast was quiet and then they went to Dumbledore's office and when they saw the gargoyle they all blanked.

"We don't know the password but we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said politely and the gargoyle nodded and opened the passage to the stairway and they walked up and knocked on Dumbledore's door. It then opened as he motioned for them to come in and sit.

"I suspect there is something bad going on?" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, the problem is Dean bloody Thomas." Ron muttered.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione scolded.

"What is going on with him, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's been hurting Ginny, he attacked her and raped her, and Lucius Malfoy attacked her." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, I see. This will be dealt with immediately." Dumbledore said and then looked at the frail looking Ginny and said, "You need to come here every night after dinner, we will have some sessions, and they will be described in more detail tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Ginny said as he dismissed them, the four got up and walked to the common room and all went to bed to prepare for the rough week ahead.

X

A/N: SO that's chapter 3, R&R.


End file.
